Languid Peace
by ToxicMKT
Summary: Huey and Jazmine spend a lazy Sunday afternoon together. Just a short drabble, rated M just to be safe.


**WELL LOOK WHO IT IS. I HOPE MY PRESENCE DOESN'T GIVE YOU A HEART ATTACK OR OTHER FATALITIES.**

**Yeah, I actually made it back here...wow. This is just a little drabble i literally spewed out...like perfect word-vomit, and it's 2:10 am so i hope it's at least half-decent. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, school and lack of inspiration and...ugh...but i heard Boondocks is coming back in January?! OH MY GOD I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELFASDFGHJKLHUEY. So here's my random drabble nonsense and...you now how it goes: if you love it or hate it, please review! I love you all and thank you so much in advance (plus, guys, really, if i owe any of you reviews, please tell me and i'll give you them! I can't pick up where i left off so if you come tell me in a message or whatever, i'll absolutely definitely try my HARDEST to come back to you!)**

* * *

**Sadly, i don't own the Boondocks. but i am almost in love with Huey.**

* * *

Languid Peace

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon. One of those perfectly long, lingering Sunday afternoons where you were still in that transitioning phase between the hype of a weekend and the depression of a Monday morning, where everything was strangely cool and calm, albeit only for a few hours. Huey and Jazmine were lying in his bed on that cool, early-Winter day, with just a few sheets and each other to cover themselves. It was an almost eerie point in time when Huey felt practically apathetic about everything, apart from Jazmine. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ ever admit it, but he doubted he would ever be able to stop loving her.

She was curled up beside him, coiled around him, her skin so much the colour of honey that all he wanted to do was hold her and touch her and _kiss_ her. Her violent cinnamon curls exploded about her head like a halo, in complete disarray but somehow so much more beautiful. He couldn't see her perfect curves, the way her body skimmed _in and out_ just as it should, but he could feel them against his side and he was becoming seriously impressed with his self-control. Or more impressed, at least. Jazmine yawned softly, subconsciously, her face against his shoulder, and Huey couldn't resist any longer; _fuck_ the nonchalant act, no one could comment on what they did when they were alone. Shifting onto his side, he coiled his right arm slowly around her waist, nudging her closer to his chest and brushing his lips against her forehead in the process, as sweetly as he could manage.

It was a rare day that they were actually alone, more or less. The fact that they were dating wasn't exactly a secret, but it wasn't big news either; to be honest, Huey wasn't sure if many people had noticed aside from their friends, but he didn't think he wanted everyone ramming their noses in his-_their_ business. They only had one class together at school, and even then they were barely able to work together, their teacher having placed them at opposite ends of the classroom, and Tom was always over-cautious about his precious-baby-princess and her big, bad boyfriend, so finding any time to be together was sparse enough, never mind actually being alone.

They were eighteen years old, and so many teenagers lost their virginity before them…they didn't see any reason to feel guilty or persecuted, as long as they were careful and didn't brag about it. Riley and Cindy had made that mistake a year or so before, with such ridiculous consequences that the eventual conclusion was that of an abortion. Huey had forced himself not to pass judgement; his little brother's relationship issues were no concern of his, though he wasn't completely sure if Jazmine had ever quite forgiven them. She had become erratically excited about being a potential godmother, erratic even for typical Jazmine behaviour. Huey tried not to dwell on it.

Amongst other things, but mainly because of this, Riley and Cindy were pretty much banned from the house, so spent the majority of their time loitering or causing trouble or being general niggas: Huey was trying to grow out of that word, but having Riley as a brother meant it was quite impossible. Granddad, who was neither sick nor healthy, had left about an hour or so before to meet the charming Uncle Ruckus for a game of chequers, which gave Huey and Jazmine plenty of time to…well. It wasn't their first time, of course, but everything still felt relatively new and raw…but in the best of ways.

It was early December, with the first touches of frost beginning to crackle and skirt across the windowpanes, and Huey swore a slight chill whittled through the bedroom (which was his own, _finally_). With an indistinguishable grunt, he tugged the thick duvet over and across the both of them, wriggling closer to Jazmine so their bodies were firmly pressed together…all in the name of body heat, of course. His eyes were just beginning to close for the first time when his girlfriend stirred amongst the warmth of the sheets, stretching,

"Hello."

"Hi," He only had one eye open, and even that felt like too much effort. Huey buried his face into the pillow.

"This is so _nice_…" Jazmine arched her back just as she'd done earlier, though not quite for the same reasons, the duvet slipping from her skin to just tease him enough, "I wish we could do this all day every day."

"You would probably get bored of it if we did," Huey mumbled into the fabric, monotonous as ever.

"Never, absolutely not ever," Jazmine rolled happily over onto her side to face him, poking his arm, "Wake _u-up_."

"I don't recall ever falling asleep," he glanced at her above his elbow, which he had tucked beneath his head and the pillows, "What do you want?"

"I think I'm hungry."

"Go get some food then."

"_Hmph_," this was, obviously, not the answer Jazmine had been hoping for, but there was no way he could be bothered to find her fussy palette something edible without sleep, "Don't you love me?"

"I don't see the connection."

Of course he loved her. He hadn't wanted to; when they were younger, before their relationship really began, Huey had felt differently about Jazmine, differently than how he felt about the other irritating white girls (though she had half a chance). He sometimes wondered, the rational side of him at least, that perhaps he only _liked _her because she was the only girl that gave him a chance…but perhaps that was the point. Either way, he had been lucky enough to figure Jazmine liked him back (once he realised it, the signs had been obvious for years, but he'd managed to stumble along under the complete delusion that she preferred Caesar). It hadn't happened immediately, but sooner or later he knew that he loved her, always and absolutely. Not that he could ever articulate it in that way. Luckily, she seemed to understand.

"If you really, _really_ loved me, you'd get me a sandwich. Or pasta."

"If you really, _really_ loved me, you'd let me sleep," Huey imitated, teasing her only slightly, his face back in the pillow, "Haven't I been good enough to you today already?"

"Not in the slightest," oh god, she knew exactly what to say, "That was only once and…and it wasn't even that good _anyway_..!"

"_Right_, ok. You asked for it," Huey climbed immediately back over her, propping himself up with his arms by either side of her head, and Jazmine was giggling as she fell down beneath him, their skin brushing so close it was insane, "You've _really_ fucked up now."

"You wish," she was still laughing, her arms instinctively looping around his neck, fingers tangling in the coils of hair at the nape of his neck.

Huey dipped his head so their noses were together, lips so close to kissing it was almost painful, their bodies almost one, and he gave Jazmine one of his rarest, most honest grins that he saved up only for her,

"I really do."

* * *

**There we go!:D Just something short and hopefully sweet...:)**

**I really _really_ hope you guys liked it, sorry i was gone for 5 months...**

**If you did, or if you didn't, please tell me and review! Please!**

**I love you all in advance, thank you so much, _you're gorgeous3_**


End file.
